iAfter Pear
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Freddie la escuchó gritarle mientras salía de la tienda, pero no se dio la vuelta. De la última persona que quería escuchar en ese momento era de ella. Esta vez había ido muy lejos, ni siquiera cuando saboteó su aplicación para el campamento NERD estuvo tan enojado. (pequeña continuación para los que estuvimos inconformes con el final de iPearStore, ¡Oh miren, título corto!)


**bueno, hoy no hay cap de iRemember aunque ya está listo, peeero les traigo este one shoot. **

**le comenté a Faby, platicando en Face como siempre, que recordaba tener un oneshoot continuación del capitulo iPear Store porque todos los Seddiers estamos de acuerdo que a ese capitulo le faltaron como 20 minutos de puro seddie, entonces, esto es lo que hacemos los escritores de FanFiction:**

Freddie la escuchó gritarle mientras salía de la tienda, pero no se dio la vuelta. De la última persona que quería escuchar en ese momento era de ella. Esta vez había ido muy lejos, ni siquiera cuando saboteó su aplicación para el campamento NERD estuvo tan enojado.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se detenía a pedirle disculpas a la gente que empujaba en su furiosa salida de la tienda y por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con su mamá en casa, así que se dejó caer en una banca a la orilla de la fuente que estaba justo en el centro de la enorme plaza y puso sus manos en su cara para ahogar el grito de frustración que dejó salir. Cuando descubrió su cara había un niñito como d años mirándolo con miedo y en seguida su madre se lo llevó, mirando de manera fea a Freddie.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera le importó. Quería golpear a alguien. De preferencia a Sam.

-¡Freddie! Cielos nerd, cuando estas enojado caminas muy rápido –No podía creer que lo hubiera seguido, y que encima de todo se sentara a su lado.

-Vete por favor Sam, no quiero pelear contigo

-Yo tampoco. Viejo, ¡Lo lamento! No pensé que la tipa fuera a echarte

-Claro que lo sabías Sam, estabas escribiendo un reporte de mí, seguramente para que me despidieran

-¡Por supuesto que no! Era un reporte bueno Freddie, de verdad.

-Sí, aja. Ya no soy tan crédulo Sam. De verdad vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Freddie por favor, de verdad lo siento

-¡Basta! –Le gritó, provocando que algunas personas los miraran. -¡Deja de fingir que te importa porque es más que claro que no! Solo aceptaste el trabajo para fastidiarme, ¿Sabes que Sam? Felicidades, lo lograste, fastidiaste el empleo que había querido desde los diez años. Muchas gracias, por favor desaparece de mi vida –Y con eso se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial.

-¡Freddie ven aquí! –Le gritó Sam, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo porque escuchaba sus pasos y sentía su presencia tras él. Pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando, por el centro comercial y fuera, a través del estacionamiento y hacia la avenida, por la acera hasta el parque, y a través de los pasillos del parque donde paseaba gente con sus familias o mascotas. De pronto escuchó a Sam acelerar el paso y luego sintió sus manos en sus hombros, empujándolo a un lado y saltando sobre él. Fue tan repentino que cuando reaccionó ya estaba en el pasto. -¡Dije que me escuches!

-¡Sam, déjame en paz! –Gritó tratando de levantarse pero Sam se le subió encima y estuvieron forcejeando por unos buenos 5 minutos, la gente que pasaba los veía y no sabían si alguno estaba en problemas o que pasaba exactamente.

-Freddie tienes que calmarte –Dijo por fin sometiéndolo en el piso.

-Sam, ya me has humillado bastante el día de hoy, por favor quítate de encima

-Freddie de verdad lo siento

-¿Si digo que acepto tu disculpa me dejarás ir por favor?

-No, tienes que hacerlo de corazón

-Sam, por favor… regresa a tu trabajo

-Renuncié

-¿Qué? –Freddie frunció el seño. –Pero… ese trabajo es genial y…

-Para ti lo es. No es mi tipo de actividad favorita. Solo lo acepté para… para estar cerca de ti…

-Pff ¿Se supone que crea eso?

-¡Es la verdad Freddie! –Le gritó dándole una bofetada en la mejilla

-¡Auch! ¡Sam!

-Te lo merecías. Pero es verdad Freddie. Renuncié porque no quería trabajar ahí si no estás tú. Le pedí a Natalie que lo reconsiderara pero no lo hizo

-¿Es en serio Sam? –Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que estaba siendo sincera.

-Lo es Freddie

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué?

-Solo yo… quería pasar más tiempo contigo ¿Si? Es todo. –Sam se quitó de encima de Freddie para sentarse en el pasto. –Pero obviamente fue un error. Digo, después de todas las cosas que gritaste de mí enfrente de toda esa gente está claro que ya no me quieres ni un poco… si es que alguna vez lo hiciste

-Sam…

-No tienes que decir nada Freddie. Solo quería decir que lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que te iban a echar por mi culpa no hubiera aceptado el trabajo desde el principio. Supongo que fue un estúpido impulso. Después de todo, debí haber supuesto que me odiabas de nuevo.

-Sam yo no te odio

-Todas las señales estaban ahí. –Sam abrazó sus rodillas, ignorando lo que Freddie dijo. –Te has portado como un patán conmigo, y bueno, después de que le preguntaras a Carly "¿Es muy tarde para que me ames?" que estúpida fui…

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Sam no dijo nada. –Sam yo…

-Solo quería decir lo siento. Tal vez puedas ir a hablar con Natalie ahora que he renunciado. Naciste para trabajar con toda esa gente Freddie. –Sam se puso de pie, sacudiendo el pasto de su pantalón. –Saldré de tu vida si es lo que te hace feliz –Y dicho eso salió del pasto y comenzó a caminar por el parque.

Eso le tomó tan de sorpresa que se quedó unos momentos ahí sentado, viéndola caminar. Se sintió tan culpable de pronto. Ella tenía razón, últimamente había actuado como un completo cretino hacia ella, y lo que le dijo a Carly… simplemente estuvo tan fuera de lugar. ¡No quería regresar con Carly!

Todo tenía una explicación y Freddie lo sabía. Y necesitaba decírselo a Sam, así que se puso de pie y corrió tras ella tan rápido como pudo, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que la vio a lo lejos, aun con la playera roja de pearstore.

-¡Sam! –Le gritó cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ella, y Sam se giró para verlo, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si fuera a llorar y Freddie no pudo más con la punzada de dolor que se intensificó en su pecho al ver sus hermosos ojos azules de esa manera. Llegó hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Sam puso un poco de resistencia pero sus fuertes brazos la apretaban tan intensamente contra su pecho que después de unos momentos simplemente hundió el rostro en su hombro, sin poder detener el par de lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento tanto Sam. Por favor déjame explicarte todo eso

-No es necesario Freddie, todo es claro…

-¡No! No lo es. Sam por favor… -Tomó sus manos en las suyas y la condujo a una banca cercana. –Sam, sé que me porté como un idiota contigo últimamente, ¡Lo siento! Yo… yo solo quería que todo fuera como antes, cuando peleábamos y nos molestábamos mutuamente, pero tú nunca respondiste a mis ataques.

-Porque lo que dije _esa noche _en el elevador era cierto Freddie…

-Lo sé. También lo que yo dije fue sincero. Pero cuando terminamos me sentía tan desesperado porque no sabía qué hacer ahora. Así que pensé que si volvíamos a cómo eran las cosas antes, todo sería más fácil… incluido tal vez… el yo fingiendo un enamoramiento por Carly. Pero nunca tuve intención de tratar de conquistar de nuevo a Carly

-Eso fue muy doloroso Freddie –Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose tan culpable. –Pensé, que tan poco había importado lo nuestro como para que fueras tras de Carly de nuevo… me sentí usada, como una completa estúpida

-Sam lo siento de verdad lo siento…

-Estaba intentando ser más normal. ¡Usé una maldita bolsa! Y odio esas cosas…

-Lo siento tanto Sam… hoy estaba tan enojado por el estúpido trabajo que me salí de control. Y cuando le dijiste a Natalie que aun estaba enamorado de ti exploté porque… es cierto Sam. Aun te amo. –Sam cerró los ojos ante sus palabras. Retiró sus manos de las de Freddie. Este chico ya la había lastimado más de lo necesario. No sabía si su corazón resistiría más dolor. Así que se levantó porque tenía miedo de sufrir más.

-Creo que es mejor si solo seguimos con nuestras vidas Freddie.

-Sam… no Sam…

-Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente. Ve a recuperar tu empleo. –Se quitó la playera de pear y se la dio a Freddie. –Regrésale esto a Natalie de mi parte. Adiós Freddie.

Él miró la playera en sus manos, con el seño fruncido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Y cuando levantó la vista para decirle a Sam que no la iba a dejar, ella ya se había ido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freddie estaba sentado en su cama, sin poder dormir. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ahí estaba, llorando con la playera de Sam en las manos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

Si no la hubiera tratado como basura, tal vez ella le habría dado una segunda oportunidad. Pero no, tenía que ir y arruinarlo todo. Y ahora Sam ni siquiera lo miraba.

Lo evitaba en la escuela, lo ignoraba en casa de Carly, no contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus correos electrónicos. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Hundió su nariz en la playera que aún conservaba algo de su aroma.

¿Qué podía hacer para que lo perdonara?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam estaba sentada en el sofá de los Shay, viendo una película con Carly cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Carly se levantó a abrir y Sam siguió comiendo palomitas.

-Oh, hola señora Benson, adelante –Sam levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Marisa Benson más preocupada de lo normal.

-Hola Carly, Samantha. Solo quería preguntarles si… si ustedes saben que le ocurrió a Freddie

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué tiene Freddie? No ha venido en días. –Dijo Carly con preocupación en el rostro y Sam dejó a un lado las palomitas.

-Es eso exactamente Carly. No se levanta de la cama, solo se levanta, come un poco, se baña y vuelve a la cama. Eso los días que no va a la escuela, pero esos días en cuanto llega de la escuela se tira a la cama, lo he escuchado llorar mucho, chicas, ¿No saben que le pasó?

-Bueno, lo echaron de su trabajo en PearStore –Comentó Carly. –Pero no creo que eso lo tenga así… ¿O sí?

-No lo sé Carly…

-¿Puedo verlo ahora? –Dijo Sam, y las otras dos la miraron. –Creo que puedo hablar con él

-¿Harías eso Samantha? –Preguntó la señora Benson acercándose a ella. –Por favor, tal vez a ti te escuche –Sam asintió y salió del apartamento de los Shay al de los Benson directamente a la habitación de Freddie. Y ahí estaba él, acostado en su cama, en pantalones de mezclilla, y nada más, de espaldas a ella. No creía que aquello pudiera afectarle tanto, ella también se sentía horrible, pero Freddie lo estaba exteriorizando.

-Freddie –Susurró, sentándose y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Freddie. Él abrió los ojos y se giró para verla.

-Sam

-¿Qué pasa Freddie? ¿Por qué te estás haciendo eso?

-No necesito explicártelo ¿O sí? Estoy bien, ya se pasará con el tiempo

-Sabes que no está bien –Sam pasó una mano por el suave cabello de Freddie. Le dolía tanto verlo así.

-Solo quisiera que me creyeras. Que creyeras que lo que hice, fue por desesperación, pero que nunca dejé de quererte Sam, nunca. Te amo –Tomó su mano en un desesperado intento de que ella le creyera. Sam sonrió tristemente y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Lo sé Freddie. También te amo. –Freddie reflejó su sonrisa triste.

-Podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad…

-No creo que estemos listos

-No estábamos listos entonces, no lo estamos ahora, nunca lo estaremos. Porque tu no naciste para ser normal ni yo para ser anormal. Pero nos complementamos ¿Nunca lo pensaste así?

-En más de una ocasión

-Porque es la verdad. ¿La crees?

-La creo –Dijo y se recostó junto a él, entre sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.

Porque las cosas estaban mejor así.

**¿que Tal huh? cortito lo se, pero era lo que tenía en ese momento después de ver el episodio, perdí este documento un buen tiempo pero lo he encontrado y aquí está. **

**¿Les gustó? dejen review si les gustó y nos leemos al rato o mañana temprano en iRemember sale?**

**los amo!**


End file.
